


Stuck Together

by amonkeysue



Series: Clintasha Advent 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha Advent 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Sparring is a form of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: Unexpected exposure to a gas puts Clint and Natasha in mandatory quarantine for a week. They make the best of being stuck together.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Clintasha Advent 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 Clintasha Advent's theme of "Stuck Together." It made perfect sense to go with something quarantine related with this, albeit not necessarily the most 2020 of quarantines.  
> Like the tag says the sexual content is more implied since I'm still hesitant about sharing smut, haha, but I certainly can't imagine Clint and Natasha being in an established relationship (still a little under the radar though) and not taking advantage of plenty of time all to themselves. ;)  
> I've also been staring at this for too many days and just wanted to make sure to post it before Christmas, so hope you enjoy!

Article IV, Section D of the SHIELD Field Agent Code of Conduct went unremembered by each of them in the rush to get to safety after being exposed to an unknown gas, each of them more concerned about making sure that the other was still steadily breathing and physically unharmed before what came next.

Coulson on the phone once they were back to the safe house and done their best of an initial decontamination was their first reminder of the contents of Article IV, Section D.

“You’re quarantining for a week. Someone from medical should be there shortly to run an official checkup on both of you and we’ll take action from there if we need to.”

“Chemical contaminants,” Natasha sighed beneath her breath as though it were a curse.

Clint nodded in response to her as he spoke to Coulson. “Copy that. And can we put in a request for some entertainment too? You know the safe houses aren’t prepped for much.”

“Get me a list and I’ll see what I can do.”

“We’ll send that with our reports.” Natasha paused for a second. “Other than consistent medical check-ins, any other company we should expect?” She pointedly caught Clint’s eye while asking and curiously arched an eyebrow, simultaneously nudging his knee with hers.

He smirked and bit back a response as Coulson replied. “Not if you both appear to be healthy, aside from a grocery drop-off.”

“Anything else we should know for the moment?” Natasha asked.

“Keep on monitoring each other and get in contact ASAP if something feels wrong. I’ll let you know if that changes.”

“We’ll keep you posted.” Clint leaned forward to pick up the phone from the coffee table. “See you in a week, boss.”

“Before you go, Natasha?”

She propped her head on a hand while shifting closer to the phone. “Phil?”

“Please try to keep the house together.”

“Hey, we’re both responsible,” Clint lightheartedly complained.

“No modified shooting ranges inside or outside, no matter how bored either of you get,” Coulson flatly said before hanging up.

Natasha leaned back on the couch with an exhale as Clint set the phone back on the coffee table. “I was admittedly looking forward to Dublin on Thursday.”

He mirrored her position. “At least the good news is we’re stuck together?”

She again nudged his knee with a slight smirk. “Yes, you’re not terrible company.”

“And,” he scootched closer on the couch with a wryly arched eyebrow, “as for why you were wanting to double check that it was definitely going to be just us for the most part…”

“Mmm,” she cocked her head to the side, “probably better to wait until after medical officially confirms we’re okay.” Her tone was soft with teasing. “No need to elevate any risk by getting excited.”

Clint dramatically sighed. “Yeah, I guess.”

“We’ll have plenty of time.”

He hummed in agreement. “I get why, but would’ve been nice if Coulson could’ve given us an ETA. I’m kinda in the mood for pancakes but probably should wait.”

“I think there might be some frozen strawberries that we could start to thaw.”

“Ooh.” Clint pushed himself off the couch. “I’m on it.”

\--

Medical cleared them to stick to quarantine in the safe house without any issue, confirming that there didn’t seem to be any problems from exposure to the gas.

After the pancakes they had agreed to calling it an early night and jointly collapsed into bed, exhaustion finally setting in after a moment to relax.

Natasha was the first up the next morning and debated for a long moment before slipping out of Clint’s arms, stopping in the bathroom before opting to start on breakfast.

She didn’t react when she did hear Clint walking up behind where she was cooking omelettes, only breaking into a smile as he hugged her from behind and pressed a kiss to the top of her shoulder.

“G’morning,” Clint murmured, a note of sleepiness still in his voice.

She tilted her head against his. “Good morning.”

“Anything left to chop?”

“No.” Natasha neatly flipped an omelette. “You could grab the juice though.”

He let go of her waist. “On it.”

They quickly settled at the table and started eating before Natasha nudged Clint’s calf with her foot.

“What do you want to do today?”

“Uh.” He blinked at her for a second. “Beyond being ready to grab groceries and entertainment around three?”

“Yes.”

“Well.” He speared a bite of his omelette on his fork. “Considering that you put onions on these and hate onion breath, sex has to wait.”

Amusement sparkled in her eyes. “You’re not wrong.”

Clint nudged high on her calf. “So after prioritizing breakfast instead this morning, what do you want to do?”

“Hmm.” She paused to sip at her apple juice. “We might as well watch something while we clean our gear. I believe I saw a stack of DVDs to at least check before chancing channel surfing. Working on reports can wait.”

Clint nodded while swallowing a bite, a wry twist falling over his features. “You’d think SHIELD could at least upgrade to a few Blu-Rays. Or install holo projectors or something.”

She rolled her eyes. “Since agents usually have the time to watch movies at a safe house.”

“We’re not the only ones to end up in quarantine. And sure, we asked for some more movie options, but we wouldn’t have had to add those if it weren’t for the lack of variety here.”

Natasha amusedly huffed. “You can suggest it to Maria the next time we talk.”

\--

With some more food and various forms of entertainment delivered, they prepped a dinner of lasagna and breadsticks before Natasha prompted a sparring session in the house’s backyard.

Clint moved first, feinting towards her side and waiting for Natasha to react before shifting to the other side. She responded just as quickly to block and slightly knock his arm aside while taking an aggressive step forward and reaching for his wrist.

He twisted his forearm to try to force her hand off his wrist as he grabbed her opposite shoulder and hooked his leg around the back of hers, sweeping her feet out from under her with a swift movement.

Natasha immediately hugged him around the shoulders to pull him down with her and took the impact against the ground with a small “oof.”

Before he could try to pin her into a hold, she had pushed him slightly up as she arched up to get her legs around his neck and twist him onto his back.

Clint rolled with it and brought himself up on one knee, barely having enough time to react as Natasha switched to aiming a kick at his chest.

He grunted at the impact but couldn’t help a small chuckle as he fell onto his back. “Always gets me.”

“Mmhmm,” Natasha hummed as she straddled his hips and pinned his hands down, waiting a second before smiling and leaning to press a kiss to his lips. “Point,” she murmured when she pulled back after a couple moments and moved off of him while tugging Clint up with her.

“Oh, that’s how it’s going to be?” he said with a grin as he stood and defensively squared up in front of her.

She tossed her head with a smirk. “You like it.”

“Hell yes.”

Clint waited for Natasha to try a first hit before they fell into a short sequence of exchanging and blocking measured blows until he dropped his weight and lunged to tackle her around her waist.

She stumbled back onto one knee but didn’t quite fall.

He quickly shifted back as she pushed at his shoulders, maneuvering one arm behind her back and quickly securing her other.

“Hey, you let me do that,” Clint lightheartedly complained.

Natasha tipped her head back to smile up at him. “Maybe.” She leaned against him without trying to break her arms from his grip. “I still didn’t expect it.”

“And did you want to match a particular number of points or-.”

“I was thinking of hopping in the shower,” she purposefully fluttered her eyelashes, “if you want to join me?”

Clint broke into another chuckle and let go of her arms. “Of course.”

They scrambled back inside and started to strip en route to the shower, each of them grinning as Clint gently pushed her against the interior and met her in another kiss.

“Fuck me,” Natasha murmured in between kisses.

“Happily.”

\--

By the end of the seven days, they had watched all the movies in the safe house and the ones they had requested and Natasha had tackled _Sense and Sensibility_ and _Dune_. Clint knocked _The Illustrated Man_ and _The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_ off his reading list and completed several puzzles Coulson had sent along.

They also happily embraced spending plenty of time fucking, albeit while trying to be careful not to create any messes they couldn’t easily clean up.

No need to have to explain any more than Coulson suspected.

“I don’t know about you,” Clint said as they packed, “but I’m definitely rethinking vacation plans.”

She zipped her bag shut. “We’ll be lucky to have a vacation last for near as long.”

“I’m already making an argument to give Fury for why we deserve some interrupted time off outside of a mandatory quarantine.”

Natasha approvingly hummed. “What new vacation plans are you thinking?”

“A little bit of travel, just the two of us? Kinda want to just be a tourist for a bit.”

She stepped over to pull him into a short kiss, holding the sides of his head even as she pulled back. “We can make it happen.”


End file.
